History: Party A
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Session 1 The Party began their journey within Main Village at the Main Village Inn with a group consisting of three members Captain America, Kumanji Kate, and Moozle. While interacting with the inn patrons Kumanji Kate felt that a farmer was behaving offensively toward her when he told her, "You smell like forest." Kumanji Kate choked the farmer, hoisting him off the ground with a single arm, then released him allowing him to flee from her. The party accepted a quest from Selova, the Bard. Selova asked that the party rid the Wood of the Brigands gang. The party trekked through the Wood fending off attacks from woodland beasts until they discovered the brigands' location. Upon their arrival the gang encircled the party who were injured and not in a condition fit for combat. To avoid a fatal confrontation Moozle offered to take the Brigands to Alola so that the gang may obtain treasure. Bror, leader of Brigands directed the party to meet with them at an alley near the Main Village Inn and lure Ryland, the Sailor there. The Bandits assured the party they would "handle the rest". The party began to depart from the Wood when Moozle's Salamence was beset by five swarms of bees. Helpless to fend off the vermin Salamence was slain. Death came to claim Salamence's soul. Death bargained with the surviving party members offering the return of Salamence's soul in exchange for the party's greatest possessions. Captain America forfeited his beaver pelts to Death. Salamence was restored. Session 2 After their brush with Death the party continued through the Wood. Confronted by bears, beavers, and a lone wolf. The lone wolf lunged for Moozle and atatcked him, yet the wolf was slain by Moozle's fellow party members. Session 2½ Kumanji Kate parted ways from the party taking time to remain in the Wood and commune with nature. Captain America and Moozle pressed on and returned to Main Village. While traveling toward the Main Village Inn the two had a bitter disagreement and Captain America parted ways from the party and stormed off. Session 3 Kumanji Kate rejoined Moozle, in Main Village, after clearing her mind during her solo venture. Kumanji Kate and Moozle are surprised by a dire hedgehog, named Sanic who burrows above ground to join their party. Sanic consumes a guard within Main Village. He is then attacked and bound with ropes after consuming the guard and establishing himself as an enemy of Main Village. Moozle was successfully filled with sadness by Sanic's capture. Kumanji Kate was unsuccessful in consoling the distraught Moozle. Sanic successfully gnawed through the ropes that bound him to escape. Sanic then successfully performed a deep rumble relaxing the defending guards of Main Village. The rumble's relaxation convinced the guards that Sanic was not a threat. After restoring the peace the party arrives at the Main Village Inn. Session 4 Moozle unsuccessfully attempts to steal a chair within the inn. Following that Moozle then unsuccessfully attempts to barter his beaver pelts for a drink from the Innkeeper, his offer is declined. After finding the sailor Ryland. Sanic uses his sheer bulk bulk to corner Ryland and force him into the alley beside Main Village Inn where the Brigands await them. Bror grabs Ryland by the neck with a single hand and intimidates him into sailing the party & Brigands to Alola. The Brigands then kidnap Ryland and tell the party to meet the gang at the abandoned house located in the Main Village farmlands. Session 5 Captain America had yet to return to the party since his dispute with Moozle. The party arrives in the Main Village farmlands. The party met with the Brigands at the abandoned house. Where they found the Brigands celebrating and dancing to a song performed by Serenata, the Bard. Afterwards the party noticed Bror increasing in his degrees of torment of Ryland and Kumanji Kate successfully confronted Bror stopping the oppression. The Brigands told the party that they would meet the party at Main Village Coast and left with their hostage, Ryland. Along the way to the coast, Sanic unsuccessfully attempted to consume a cow whole. In doing so he incited a stampede of the herd of nearby cattle. He began to take injuries from the rushing cattle but narrowly eluded the herd. When the party arrives on the docks. Serenata steps forward and lulls Sanic to sleep by playing a lullaby. Once the dire hedgehog was fast asleep...Bror orders his gang to chain him to the ship for the voyage to Alola. Bror says, "I've heard that beast can swallow a man whole." Bror threatens to fatally poison Sanic if the party doesn't obey him using Akkadian venom. So Ryland's ship set sail for Alola with the party and Brigands on board. Sailing toward the Alolan Mainland the ship was boarded by Kakamora pirates. The initial group of Kakamora board the ship and attacked the party members and Brigands alike. The two groups join forces in battle for their lives and the ship. After surviving the first wave of Kakamora, a member of the Brigands gang lie dying on the deck of the ship. Session 6 Moozle was able to free Sanic from his chains during the battle. In the heat of battle, Kumanji Kate was rendered paralyzed by a Kakamora's blow dart. Sanic carried her on his back to prevent fatal injury to her. Due to her paralysis, having lost control of her body Kumanji Kate drooled on Sanic's head. When the effects of the blow dart faded Kumanji Kate hurled a spear eliminating the Kakamora Chieftain and routing the attack on Ryland's ship. The Brigands stayed behind on the ship to honor their fallen comrade, while the party exited the ship and explore Alola. The party arrived in a village where the children had all disappeared. The party begins to investigate the disappearances when they happen upon the entrance to the Alolan Caverns which was blocked by uncharacteristically hostile Incineroar. The party battles with the Pokémon for a time before realizing they are being overwhelmed. Sanic uses his resonating rumble to soothe the Pokémon. The Party entered the Alolan Caverns. Once inside they are attacked by a nest of uncharacteristically hostile Cubone. Session 7 Inside the caverns, Moozle realized that the Pokémon aggression within the cave seemed higher and the source must be present in the cave. Captain America rejoined the party. He had been following the party at a distance throughout their previous adventures, even going as far as swimming behind the ship to arrive in Alola. Now Captain America had determined the time was right to rejoin the party. Captain America successfully befriended a Diglett. The agitated Pokémon force the party to press on toward the second level, deeper in the caverns. Session 8 - 8/5/19 Now on the second level of the Alolan Caverns, a new nest of Cubone and their evolved form Marowak began pelting the party with bonemarangs. Kumanji Kate successfully questioned the Pokémon why they were agitated. A Cubone holding its head in suffereing, pointed with the bone it wields in the direction of the disturbance. The Pokémon continue to assault the party and pursue them. Captain America successfully halted the Pokémon's assault for a time by shouting at them. The shout exhausted Captain America making him fall to the ground asleep in exhaustion. Kumanji Kate unsuccessfully attempts to befriend an Onix. Kumanji Kate enrages the Onix strengthening it and causing it to focus on attacking her. The Onix constricts Kumanji Kate. Moozle fails to capture Onix with a Pokéball. Although, Kumanji Kate was able to escape the hold of Onix. Moozle and Kumanji Kate then fled the caverns leaving Captain America lying fatigued on the second level of the caverns. Category:Saga